Astro Twins
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: What if Jack had a twin, by no means related, but an astro twin, some people have them, can her astro twin and Riddick come to her rescue before its too late? May contain dirty lang.
1. Chapter 1

Thunder and lightening rattled the house that stood in the middle of nowhere. Tossing and turning in her bed, a young was having crazy night terrors that were so real, as if she were there.

"_Who are you?" the woman asked the battered woman who couldn't be any older than her, _

"_Listen to me, my name is Jack, I need you to get a message to him, to Riddick," the tattered and bleeding woman jerking at her chains, _

"_My name is Lex, I don't know who Riddick is, I have never heard of him before," the woman staring the chained woman down, then Lex saw a man a bit older than the woman who called herself Jack, suddenly the man stabbed Jack down through her shoulder tissues and bone, both of the women screamed out. _

Lex, who had been dreaming about Jack, shot up out of her bed, she tried to turn on the lamp by her bedside, but power had been knocked out,

"God damn it, where's the fucking flash lights?" Lex feeling around in the dark for a flash light, she found a small one, and got out of bed. Holding her shoulder and feeling something run through her fingers that was warm and sticky, she swung open her bedroom door that led out to the living room, looking for any intruders, but found none.

"Shit," Lex making her way into the bathroom, trashing the bathroom and the stuff in the cabinets trying to find something to wrap her bleeding shoulder with. She heard a loud knocking coming from the living room, she grabbed her shiv from the back of her pants, and as she took a glance from her hiding spot, the lightening struck and all she could see was a silhouette of a very large person through the glass door, as she ventured closure to the door she could faintly smell blood through the storming rain. Slowly she opened the door, the man stared her down, she noticed his leg had blood gushing down the side,

"Riddick, I presume?" Lex holding the door open for him, he came in, and just when he was about to collapse to the floor, Lex caught him, she slammed the door with her other free hand. She quickly moved him to the couch,

"Were you followed by the Necros?" Lex locking the door,

"You need to get bandages, your money, any weapons, and anything that can serve as lights, MOVE!" Riddick bellowed, Lex knew by the way he sounded that there was trouble, she grabbed a black bag and threw everything she would need into the bag,

"Alright big boy, lets get the fuck out of here," Lex getting him up and leaning him against her, they got stable,

"Grab one of your flash lights to get to the car, they are afraid of light," Riddick explained as he grabbed a spot light, he turned it on, and she grabbed one of the bigger ones and turned it on, together with him leaning against her, they made a dash to the Earth car she had.

"Crawl over me, and shut the door," Riddick explained, Lex crawled over him and threw the bag in the back, and got in and shut the passenger's side door by leaning across Riddick.

"Flip the headlights on, get to the docking station," Riddick seeing the same damn creatures that had gotten Fry and the others surrounding the car, one jumped on top of the car, the woman gassed the car and sped out of the driveway and toward the docking station. Riddick took the two flashlights and shined them out the windows so the creatures wouldn't come near the windows.

"Are you Riddick?" Lex strongly, he gave her a look,

"I know Jack," Lex swinging around a curve, Riddick held himself from getting too rough with her,

"Tell me where she is!" Riddick still staring at the woman,

"I don't know exactly but she is on some kind of ship, this shoulder wound is fresh, I had a dream about her, she wanted me to give Riddick a message but a man came and stabbed her in the shoulder, she never got to tell me the message," Lex explained.

"Look, you got a name!" Riddick asked,

"Lex," the woman racing to the front gate of the docking station, she busted through the gate,

"Where's your ship?" Lex strongly asked,

"Take a left, it's the one on the very end," Riddick pointing at it.

"Damn, she's huge," Lex flooring it to the end of the docks, hitting crates and flying over a gap in the docking station, she got as close to the ship as she could, she left the headlights on and crawled over Riddick and opened the door,

"Here," Riddick trying to hand her a flashlight, she had her tight ass stuck up under his nose, she gutted one of the creatures and grabbed the flashlight.

"Come on, get out and I'll get you to the ship, on your way out, grab the black bag and the gun in the backseat, the safety is off, so use it," Lex helping him get out and get stable, she made for the ship with Riddick hobbling and leaning against her as he shot as the creatures.

"Get the door open, I've got these damn things," Lex grabbing a gun and shooting the creatures, Riddick leaned against the ship and lowered the door. Lex backed up as she shot the creatures, when she was safely inside the ship she was still firing at the creatures till the door was shut, Riddick wobbled to the cockpit, he of course waited till the creatures were all over his ship, Lex took a seat in the co-pilot's chair, she dropped the gun and stared at her shoulder,

"I advise you to buckle up," Riddick seriously, Riddick finally blew off from New Mecca. Once he had the ship on autopilot, he looked over at Lex, she was already passed out, he unsnapped his belts, he grabbed the bag of bandages and alcohol and then unsnapped Lex's belts and got her in his muscular arms and carried her to the med bay.

* * *

**Herbal Tea**

Riddick cleaned the blood off her shoulder, arm, chest and back, he studied her scent,

_~She smells just like Jack but a bit more spicy. How is this possible?~ _Riddick confused, he sat her up and poured the alcohol into her wound, she jerked awake,

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Lex glancing at him and giving him a dirty look.

"You know how to fucking wake someone up don't you?" Lex growled, he smirked,

"Here, its strong but it will help," Riddick having grabbed a bottle of 100% whiskey,

"Thanks, yep, it will do the trick," Lex seriously, she knocked it back as fast as she could, she sat it down, having drank a little over half the bottle already.

"What the hell was that, those creatures?" Lex confused,

"Jack nicknamed them Hammerheads, we were on Devil's Planet when we first came in contact, I don't know why they would show in New Mecca," Riddick sewing her wound shut, Lex drank the whiskey,

"You know, I've read about this kind of thing before, I think its called Astro-Twins, where me and Jack are somehow connected, she got stabbed in exactly the same spot and exactly the same angle as my wound appeared, meaning if she dies, I die, some fucked up fate huh?" Lex laughed. Riddick tied the stitching off,

"Not gonna happen, the man you saw is more than likely after me, and he was dead when he touched Jack," Riddick cutting her bloody sports bra off her, Lex didn't seem to care, she just drank more whiskey.

"Must be nice to have someone that's so important to you like that," Lex groaned as he tightly wrapped her shoulder up.

"I left her with a holy man, in New Mecca, thought they would be better off, they didn't need to be around me," Riddick growled,

"And now the holy man, who's name was Imam, is dead, and your girl has been caught by mercs who seek payday on your ass, am I right?" Lex noticing he was finished with her wound.

"You're a smart woman, and you know how to fight," Riddick impressed, she turned and let her feet hang down off the metal table,

"I just pay attention to detail, Necros hit New Mecca, I was just leaving town, and if the Necros didn't get Imam, those son-of-a-bitches creatures did, they scent blood and whoever is bleeding is the target," Lex explained.

"Good, and what about me, you seem like you have no idea who I am," Riddick narrowing his mercury silver, with a tint of blue, eyes.

"Easy, eventually any con that comes through they find me, for a price, I give them a new life, and get them back on their feet, but you, um, you were left in a dumpster with your cord wrapped around your neck, the rest of your people were killed by the Lord Marshall, Lord of the under verse, because he was given a prophecy of a male child killing him and ruling the under verse, seem correct?" Lex asked, Riddick stared at her, he nodded,

"And how did you get so good with the weapons?" Riddick holding himself up,

"Here, on the table, I'll fix that for you," Lex sliding off the table, Riddick got on the table.

"Guessing whiskey doesn't do it for you, do you have any drugs to numb the spot?" Lex asked,

"No drugs, answer the question," Riddick bellowed, Lex smirked,

"Alright, don't get your panties in a wad, I was first taught by my father I was about seven then when I was about 14 he was killed in a crossfire, at the age of 15 I came in contact with my first con, he was wounded pretty bad, and I had learned how to doctor people up by my mother, so, he was taken care of by my mother and me, he gave us about $20,000 and he taught me his skills, and we gave him a new life and he left, my mother was killed by a merc while I hid in the market, I continued to help cons, that's why I lived in the middle of a field, away from town," Lex cutting his pants off, Riddick had a pained look on his face.

"I don't accept pity from anyone, I wont accept it from supposedly dangerous con like yourself," Lex digging the bullet out from the inside thigh, he moaned,

"Any higher up and you would have bled out hours ago," Lex leaving him sitting there,

"Lex," Riddick bellowed,

"Sit tight, I'm making you some tea," Lex screamed,

"Tea, hell, I'm bleeding all over the place, I think the last thing I need is tea," Riddick bellowed back. Lex came back in,

"Drink it, all of it," Lex putting the coffee cup in his hands,

"How the hell do I know you didn't put some kind of poison in it?" Riddick not knowing whether or not to trust the woman.

"Well, unless your primitive side has failed and you can't smell me right now, I don't smell of fear, nor deceit, just drink the damn tea," Lex rolled her eyes, he leaned forward to smell her,

"Men," Lex sighed, Riddick didn't smell fear, nor deceit on her, he was still cautious of her, he drank the tea, Lex waited till a few minutes after the tea had done its job and washed his legs off, he noticed the gash was gone, and there was no scar, not even a sign that he had been injured, he gave her a strange look,

"My father used to study the monks when we lived on Earth, he found out how to make the tea, and taught me," Lex smiled.

"So, what herbs," Riddick raising a brow, Lex nodded,

"Seems you have a stash of everything I needed in the kitchen, so, you got some clothes I could change into?" Lex still topless,

"You know women are supposed to be modest," Riddick seeing that it didn't bother her being topless,

"Yeah, _women_ are," Lex walking out of the med bay. Riddick rubbed his bald head, he jumped down and stumbled a little from the lose of blood, he carefully made his way to Jack's old bunk and grabbed some fresh clothes that he had bought for her, because he was going to bring her with him but plans had changed. He found her in the kitchen fixing her a cup of herbal tea, she drank the tea down,

"I'm guessing Jack's clothes that you recently bought for her to take her with you away from New Mecca?" Lex not turning around.

"Yeah, you should be able to fit into them," Riddick strongly, Lex turned around,

"Thanks," Lex changing in front of him in the kitchen. She left the shirt for last, to give the tea time to heal her wound, slowly she unwrapped her shoulder, she checked out her flawless skin. Riddick grabbed a beer,

"There's some food in the fridge, keep your hands off the strawberries," Riddick watching her put the t-shirt on which showed her midriff, and the cargo pants and the shirt were a bit tight in all the right places, making Riddick's mouth water. Lex opened the fridge and grabbed two of the biggest strawberries and shut it back, she leaned against the counter, he eyed her, all of her, slowly his eyes panned down her body, the large supple breasts with a ripped stomach, her arms with muscles, and her stringy long muscular legs, eyes as blue as ice, and dark brown hair tied in a tight, large, long braid ending in the middle of her back. He growled as he watched her soft red lips surround the strawberry,

"I told you those were off limits!" Riddick bellowed, he got up and left her alone in the kitchen. Lex smirked, she could smell the tension and his arousal,

"All of that just from eating his strawberries, well my my," Lex laughing a little, she shook her head,

"That man needs to get laid," Lex leaving the kitchen and taking a look around, she found a shower, a bedroom that was Riddick's, which she looked around in, then there was Jack's room, she looked around trying to figure out who Jack was,

"Tell Riddick, I'm on a merc's ship, there is a man they call Tombs, I'm going to try to bust out of here," Jack explained, Lex stared at her,

"We're coming to get you, do you know where they are handed?" Lex looking around the ship she was currently in while she was in the dreamlike state,

"Um, I think they are headed to Celerex but it's a trap, you have to be ready for them," Jack passing out.

"Just hang on, we're on our way," Lex leaving the dreamlike state and making her way to the hall, she bumped into a wall that wasn't there before.

"Oh, um, Jack said that she thinks they are headed to Celerex, and one of the guys is called Tombs, I don't have any weapons, we'll have to stop in Foray and get some weapons, I have a guy I know there that I can get some ammo for cheap," Lex explained.

"Tombs, bastard," Riddick growled,

"I have a feelings its going to go down at Celerex," Lex heading to the shower, Riddick huffed, he punched the wall and headed to the cockpit to set coordinates for Foray. He suddenly heard Lex having problems in the shower, he jerked up and made his way to the bathroom.

"Lex," Riddick throwing the door open, he jerked the door on the shower open, Lex had fell into the shower he noticed her bleeding out down below

"What the hell is going on?" Riddick grabbing her out,

"She's being raped," Lex trying to pull herself up,

"God damn it," Riddick drying her with a towel, she was shaking so hard. Riddick pulled out a pack of female pads and ripped them open, he held her up as she fixed herself and put her pants and shirt on,

"Do I even wanna know why you have those on the ship?" Lex trying to lighten up her situation.

"They are for Jack, are you alright?" Riddick watching fat water dropplets running down her hair and down her neck into her shirt. Lex laughed, as she shook her head side to side,

"It's killing me because I cant do anything for her, hell these guys are ripping her apart," Lex leaning over the sink, she spit out some blood,

"How long till we get to Foray?" Lex asked.

"A day and a half," Riddick gently picking her up, he took her to her room,

"This will be your room," Riddick gently laying her on the bed, when he laid her down he found scratch marks on her arms,

"You know, I've made it through a lot of things but this is too much," Lex falling apart, he pulled the blankets over her,

"Just hang in there, I'll stay and watch over you, just in case you need patched up," Riddick laying on the couch,

"You're only trying to help me because you can't deal with her hurting like this, its understandable, I'll see ya in a couple of hours," Lex turning her back on him.

_~Why are we watching over Lex?~ _Riddick's primitive side confused,

_~Because she is helping us save Jack, seems like this kid has been through a lot too, granite that she was never an orphan, but she lost her parents at a young age also, and she had the courage to help cons, and she knows how to fight, she's going to come in handy if Jack doesn't get herself killed first.~ _Riddick thinking with his eyes closed.

_~What do we do with them after this is over, granite they are still alive?~ _his animal side bringing up a good question, Riddick opened his eyes, he looked over at Lex,

_~I don't know.~ _Riddick's eye brows furried in confusion. Lex slept till morning, which was only for three hours, she then jerked up in bed with her throat bleeding a little,

"Find JC on Celerex, he will keep you hid till we get there," Lex strongly. Riddick sat up and walked quietly to the bed and started dabbing her throat, Lex snapped out of her dreamlike state and had a shiv pointed at Riddick,

"Whoa, chill out, I'm not hurting you," Riddick taking the shiv away from her. Lex let out a breathe,

"Sorry, I had another dream of Jack, she's out of the ship, I told her to find JC, one of my other buddies who's on Celerex, she'll be safe there till we get there, but I have to call him," Lex getting up and running to the cockpit. Riddick followed her. Lex sat down in the cockpit, by the time Riddick got there she was talking to JC.

"Hey it's Lexy, yeah, yeah, listen, there's a chick headed for Celerex on a skiff, her name is Jack, you've got to hide her for me till we get there, there are mercs on her ass, and there could be Necros, go to the docking station, look for someone that looks similar to my body type, take care of her because, she is my astro-twin, she dies, I die, yeah, thanks, there's some money in it for ya, god knows you couldn't do your sister a favor," Lex rolling her eyes, she turned off the com.

"Sister?" Riddick confused,

"In a sense, JC was a con I helped, we got close, he taught me the skill of hacking, I can hack anything, without getting caught, he'll protect her, especially when my life is on the line," Lex smirked. Riddick stared her down with a puzzled expression on his face,

"Lex, are you…" Riddick being interrupted,

"Hungry, yeah, you want a real cooked meal?" Lex getting up and heading to the kitchen,

_~She wants to forget about earlier, smooth, changing subjects, I like this kid, she has class, but no modesty at all.~ _Riddick giving her a head start, he walked slowly into the kitchen.

"Well, it looks like you don't have much food food, other than the usual dried shit, but I did find some pancake mix, so how about some pancakes?" Lex already making the mix, she stuck her finger in the mix as she felt Riddick returning her shiv, placing it in the curve of her back into her pants, she turned around and stuck her finger containing the mix on it to Riddick's nose. Growling, he was turning red with rage,

"Calm down, you big ape, its just batter," Lex licking it off with her tongue it shook Riddick up, he picked her up and suddenly started kissing her aggressively. Lex was confused but started kissing him back, she locked her legs around his waist, he grabbed her tight ass and walked over to the kitchen table, he took his hand and swiped everything that was on the table off into the floor. Slowly he laid her down on the table, but she snapped out of it.

"I can't do this, true you need to get laid, but, not by me," Lex getting up, she finished mixing the batter.

"Can I ask, why the hell not?" Riddick sitting on the table top,

"Because I've never been touched, till Jack got raped, but I was saving myself for the one I truly loved, don't get me wrong, you are a very sexy man, and you got that bald head going for you, and I'm sure you've had your fair share of pussy, but I don't want to be just another girl you fuck and leave, I may smell like your Jack but I'm not her, I'm not anybody," Lex finishing cooking the pancakes, Riddick stared at her,

_~You are somebody Lex.~ _Riddick thought to himself.

"The pancakes are done," Lex giving him a plate, she grabbed the syrup from the fridge and a beer for Riddick, she sat both down on the table and fixed her health tea, seen as she thought if she drank enough it could heal Jack. She came and sat down, she drank the tea and ate her pancakes, after she finished she told Riddick what he was going to do.

"Listen to me Riddick, there may come a time when Jack will be fatally wounded, in that case, you are going to save her," Lex strongly.

"Of course I'm going to save her, why wouldn't I?" Riddick confused,

"Jack and I are astro-twins, if she is fatally wounded, I will be fatally wounded, you will not be able to save us both, you just met me, and you obviously care about Jack, and I don't want to be in the way of that," Lex seriously.

"How am I to save either of you if you are fatally wounded?" Riddick confused, Lex got up, she grabbed the herbs and put them in a plastic bag with twice the amount of herbs, she zipped it up,

"You are to carry this around with you at all times, if it is needed, you will put half in her wound, and get her to swallow a bit at a time dryly, it is stronger without the boiling water, and will clot her blood and heal her from the inside out, but remember to follow the directions I gave you just now," Lex explained.


	2. On the planet Foray

Heya to everyone out there, if you guys will review I post the dirty in the next chapter! And i will try and have it up by tomorrow! but only if i get reviews!

* * *

Lex walked out of the kitchen and went to look around again, she found a computer and started to work, she was going to give Riddick and Jack new names and a new life, but unfortunately they would never know about it till she was gone. It only took her a few minutes, well, more like an hour for her to be well satisfied with her work, then she found the gym, she had frustration and needed to let it out. Riddick came to the doorway and watched her pound on the bag till her fists were all bloody. Slowly he approached her, he slipped his arm around her waist, she turned and started pounding her fist into his chest.

"Lex," Riddick holding her wrists, she leaned her forehead against her chest,

"I can fight my own battles, but this, this isn't my battle to fight, I never asked for this, I never asked to die so young, I'm only 24 years old," Lex grabbing his black tank top and balling the cloth into her fists,

"I don't have the strength to die a warrior's death," Lex shaking, Riddick picked her up and took her into his room.

"This isn't my room," Lex smelling his natural scent all over the place,

"It's mine, it will calm you down, it always did Jack," Riddick laying her on the bed,

"I'm not Jack, Jack isn't Furyan," Lex mumbled.

"What did you just say?" Riddick confused,

"Jack is not Furyan," Lex flashing her shined eyes at him,

"You're Furyan," Riddick sitting on his bed,

"Yep, mom and dad managed to escape, dad created a antidote, if you will, to hide the Furyan in us, once administered, you can switch back and forth the identities, no contacts necessary to hide the shine," Lex getting under the blankets.

"What about the antidote now? Is there any available somewhere?" Riddick softly,

"In my room, under the bed in a case, there are 12 of them," Lex sleepily,

"Go to sleep, I'll wake you when we hit Foray," Riddick leaning down and kissing her forehead, Lex fell asleep easily. Riddick laid beside her and stared at her, taking it all in, slowly he pushed her long dark brown hair back,

"You definitely aren't a nobody Lex," Riddick mumbled.

* * *

**A Day and a Half Later**

Lex was still asleep when they were docking, she felt the rumble of the ship docking, her eyes snapped open. Lex quickly grabbed her money and looked at her knuckles, she ran to the kitchen and grabbed a tea to heal her knuckles and was ready to go. Lex grabbed a handle to steady herself while they made the final docking bump when the ship locked into place, Riddick shut the ship down, he grabbed some money,

"Are you ready yet?" Lex growled,

"Yeah, just hang on damn minute," Riddick preparing to go out. Lex hit the button to open the door, she walked out, Riddick was right behind her, she walked to a shop on the other end of town.

"Hey Ryan, got to have some weapons and some leg sheaths for handguns and shivs, and chest sheaths," Lex laying down a wad of cash.

"Hey chicky, damn, come here, let me see ya," Ryan coming around the counter, Lex rolled her eyes, Ryan looked her over,

"That ass and those tits get nicer every time I see ya," Ryan hugging her, she hugged him back, she heard a growl, she slowly pulled away.

"Hey, calm down you big ape, Ryan this is…Murphy," Lex patting Riddick's chest,

"You're…um, yeah, Murphy, I've heard about ya, okay, let me show you our best stuff we got in," Ryan taking her and showing her the new items, Riddick looked around the shop, he was never the man for guns,

"I'll take those, those shivs, wait, let me check the balance on those shivs," Lex pointing at the one she wanted, she looked around, she spotted a Katana,

"Beautiful, let me see that piece," Lex staring, Riddick thought it was a great piece, but he had no idea that a tiny framed girl could willed something like that. Ryan got the Katana down and handed it to her she went to the back of the store and started swinging it around rather gracefully, after a few minutes Lex came over,

"I'll take it and give me a back sheath for it," Lex strongly, Ryan gave her the stuff she wanted, she attached the leg sheaths and the chest sheaths and the back sheath,

"I need some of that 'special plastic', you know what I am talking about," Lex strongly,

"Right, right, give me a second to find it," Ryan going in the back.

"Think you have enough?" Riddick smirked,

"You never can be over prepared," Lex smirked,

"Murphy, huh?" Riddick confused,

"I like it, don't you?" Lex staring into his goggles, he didn't say a word, they stayed eye locked with him for a few minutes,

"Here, top of the line, why don't you guys come to the club, besides, I'm sure Jamie would love to see you, plus the other guys," Ryan strongly,

"Um, I'll check our schedule, but yeah, I'd love to see the guys one more time, the big guy needs a bit of fun anyways, maybe we can hook him up with a few women," Lex laughing a little, she placed her guns, Katana, and shivs in all their sheaths.

"Ready?' Lex grabbing the little black bag that Ryan gave her, they were to the door,

"Hey, check your old Chinese dude, I think he has that herb mix you need for that healing tea," Ryan explained.

"Alright, thanks," Lex smirked, they walked out, Riddick followed her to the ship, when Lex put her stuff in her room, she turned and found Riddick at her bedroom door.

"What's the plastic for?" Riddick having his arms crossed,

"For new lives, just because I am obligated to save Jack's life, doesn't mean my life or my job goes down the drain," Lex a bit testy, Riddick knew that all of this bothered her, he knew he couldn't say anything to make her feel less different about someone else's life she didn't know and had never even met. Lex sighed,

"I'm sorry, I'm just wound up so tight," Lex growled,

"I can see that, why don't we go to that club tonight? We both could use some down time before we step into a trap," Riddick explained.

"Yeah, I guess, since Jack is out of danger for the tie being, I'll have to go and get some clothes for the club and extra ones for the ship, I don't want to wear Jack's clothes, since, well, I'm not her," Lex still wearing her weapons, she walked passed him, he could smell anger flowing through her, Riddick grabbed her arm,

"Lex, tell me what's wrong?" Riddick taking his goggles off and staring her in the eyes.

"I am not Jack," Lex jerking her arm out of his grip, Riddick watched her walk away.

"Yeah, you are not Jack, by far," Riddick following her to the clothes store. He was due for some new clothes too, he looked around and found his size in cargo pants, then grabbed three of the black cargo pants and five black tank tops, Lex came up behind him and slung a white nice long sleeve shirt that buttoned up in the front onto his shoulder.

"Its for clubbing tonight, that and a pair of jeans would look good on you," Lex explained. Riddick felt of the shirt, it almost felt like silk,

"Good taste," Riddick mumbled, finally they were ready to pay.

"Lay your stuff up, its my treat," Lex getting her cash out, Riddick growled,

"Tough it out big guy, a girl can pay sometimes," Lex smirked, she saw a pair of jeans, and the white shirt she had picked out for him. She paid for their clothes and left,

"Thanks, you know I could have paid for it," Riddick carrying the bags,

"One more store and we'll head back and get ready for tonight," Lex explained.

"The old Chinese man?" Riddick assumed,

"Yeah, I like the old man, everyone thinks he's some kind of witch doctor," Lex laughed a little,

"There's some good herbs to get, he's got the best stuff," Lex seriously.

* * *

**At the herb store **

Lex walked in and put her hands together and bowed her head, the old man did the same,

"Lexandera, it is good to see you, the wind told me I would get a visit from my daughter today," the old man smiling.

"It is always a pleasure, Lee," Lex walking to the counter, giving the old man a comforting smile,

"Ah, yes, the wind told me I would come in contact with your friend here too, he is well known," Leex bowing to Riddick, Riddick bowed to the old man, the shop smelt calming and Riddick didn't view the old man as a threat.

"What is it that you seek?" Lee narrowing his eyes at Lex, she tried in vain to keep her worrying down but the man could see right through her smile.

"My child, are you in need of my services?" Lee noticing her worry hiding behind her smile.

"Not right now Lee, maybe tomorrow before we leave, I need some herbs to make the healing tea, and the pregnant herbs, at least enough to last nine months, its not for me, its for another," Lee strongly.

"How much of the healing herbs do you need?" Lee disappointed, Lex laughed,

"Um, give me a pound each," Lex scratching her head. Lex closed her eyes,

"Things will work themselves out, you should believe in that truth," Lee putting a wrinkled old hand on her flawless skinned hand.

"I don't think so this time," Lex softly,

"Things always works themselves out, you may never like the outcome though," Lee seriously, Lex smiled,

"Isn't that the truth," Lex scoffed, Lee bagged up the herbs,

"Can you put a measuring spoon in there too?" Lex asked,

"Of course," Lee dropping a ring full of different measuring spoons in the bag.

"Your friend will also be welcome to come back anytime, there is no threat from this old man to you," Lee staring at Riddick, Riddick nodded,

"Thanks Lee," Lex slipping him a bit more money than what her herbs rang up,

"Don't give me any lip about it, I liking helping you out," Lex putting her hand on top of his,

"I love you like my daughter Lex," Lee putting his hand on top of hers.

"I love you like my dad Lee, you've always been a kind soul to me," Lex smiling.

"Safe journey with you both," Lee bowing, they bowed,

"Take care Lee," Lex leaving. Lex walked quietly, Riddick smelt tears falling, he didn't say a word. They got back to the ship,

"You want the shower first or do you want me to take one first?" Lex glancing at him,

"You go ahead, I'll put this stuff in your room," Riddick staring at her.

"Alright, let me put these herbs away, they should hold you both for a while," Lex strongly.

"Thanks Lex," Riddick seriously,

"You've been good to me, it's the least I can do, and you know where to find what you need, you can always go to Lee," Lex walking off to the shower, Riddick watched her walk away, he leaned against the countertop, and rubbed his face.

"What the hell is wrong with me? Am I falling for her, can I possibly fall for a stranger, I've never felt this before," Riddick mumbled, he took the bags to her room, and he went through the clothes bag and found his stuff and put his clothes in his room. Curiosity got the best of him, he walked into the kitchen, pulled the bag of pregnancy herbs out and started reading the directions,

"What the hell did she buy this for, does she really think that I'm going to get Jack pregnant?" She's insane!" Riddick chuckled a little.

"If you want her to stay with you, you had better have a life with her, or else she will leave, you will lose her, you will never see her again, those herbs there, if put in a tea and you can get her to drink one cup everyday of the pregnancy, it not only ensures a healthy baby and mother but it softens things up down there so she doesn't tear, so make sure she drinks one cup each day," Lex smirking, having seen him jump when she entered the room.

"You don't sneak up on a man when he is already freaked out with this whole pregnancy herbs, I've got mercs on my ass, I always will, its not something to bring a kid into, thought you were taking a shower?" Riddick growled, he stared at her and just then took in the thought that she was wearing only a towel and soak and wet with shampoo still in her hair. He swallowed hard,

"Yeah, well, I was in the middle of washing my hair out and it started freezing, something is up with the hot water, there's a guy I know that could fix it for you for a good deal, he's probably going to be at the club tonight, I'll ask him to take a look at it," Lex shrugged.

"Alright, well, I have to go grab a cold shower anyway," Riddick moving past her, she smelt his scent of rage with the talk of getting Jack pregnant, but she also smelt arousal, her lip turned slowly up into a crooked smile, she shook her head.

"So he likes me, or just wants to fuck me because of the whole ass and tit combo thing," Lex rolled her eyes and went to the sink and washed her hair out. Finally they were both ready for night life, but Lex was a little late coming out of her room.

"Come on, how long does it…" Riddick bellowed out but being interrupted,

"Keep your dick in your pants, shit!" Lex coming out of her room finally. Riddick stared at her, her long wet, dark brown hair was in a tight long braid, she was wearing some black teardrop earrings, her icy blue eyes sparkled, she wore a tight black leather corset with her tits just about popping out of it, and a black mini skirt, which underneath she concealed three shivs, and had her new combat black boots on to finish the sexy wardrobe off.

"My coat," Lex grabbing her coat, she threw on her black trench coat.

"Alright, I'm ready," Lex staring at him down, she smirked,

"Yep, I was right, you look sexy in that," Lex smiling, she hooked onto his arm,

"You packing? I've got three shivs on me just in case things get hairy," Lex explained.

"I always carry," Riddick already feeling the tightness of his jeans,

"You shouldn't have any problems with the ladies tonight," Lex laughing a little.

"Yeah, you don't look too bad yourself," Riddick strongly,

"Thanks, all the guys here aren't really my type, but yeah, I least get to hang with my boys one more time," Lex shrugged. Riddick stopped her by grabbing her shoulders,

"You are not going to die on me, I won't let that happen," Riddick strongly,

"You will let that happen because you will save Jack, it's the way it has to be," Lex harshly.

"Why?' Riddick growled,

"Because you have to concentrate on saving her, to make sure that herbs are working, to make sure she swallows the herbs, it is the way it is, I am the outsider, not her," Lex walking off the ship. Riddick was pissed, he had left people behind before but he never had a problem with it, but this time, this was different. Slowly he walked a good ten paces behind her to the club.

* * *

**At the club **

"Hey Scottie, I see you are still here," Lex punching him in the arm, the bouncer hugged her, picking her up of the ground.

"Good to see you sexy Lexy, who you got with ya here," Scottie putting her down and taking a good look at Riddick. His mouth opened a little,

"Scott, this is Murphy, Murphy, this is Scott," Lex patting Riddick on the chest,

"Good to meet you, you better treat our girl good," Scott seriously. Murphy just nodded, they walked in and headed to where Ryan was sitting,

"Hey, you got some chicks for this man right here?" Lex sitting on the stool. A drink was sat down at the end of the bar and was slid all the way down to Lex, she put her hand out and stopped it from sliding any further, Lex glanced at the bartender, it was the first con her and her mother had helped out,

"Oh, my fucking god! Max!" Lex gleaming, she jumped across the bar and jumped up on him,

"I see you are still kicking kid, how's your mother?" Max putting her down,

"Um, she passed about a year after you left," Lex softly. Max stared at her,

"You could have contacted me," Max seriously,

"I didn't want to risk it, besides, there were others in need of help," Lex shrugged, Max sat her on the bar, she turned around and found two women on either side of Riddick,

"Didn't take long," Lex smirked, Riddick played along but he didn't want those women,

"Blake, damn, you looking good, did you lose some weight?" Lex smirked,

"Lexy is that really you?" Blake picking her up and grabbing her off the bar.

"My god, it is, you looking better and better everyday, come dance," Blake trying to drag her away,

"Hang on, let me get some of this beer," Lex taking a swig.

"C-ya boys later," Lex getting slung over Blake's shoulder, Riddick was about to get up, Ryan laughed,

"Have a drink, relax, Lex's boys won't hurt her, Maxi won't let them," Ryan smiling.

"Yeah, well my girl doesn't need the protection unless she gets plastered, those boys know she can kick their asses," Max explained.

"She does have skills," Riddick turning around, he met Max's gaze,

"Damn, I'll be, its been too long," Max laughing at Riddick, Riddick smirked, he shook hands with Max,

"It sure has, its Murphy by the way," Riddick recognizing the con's eyes and face, even when he wore the contacts.

"What's going on man?" Max giving Riddick the best drink they had in the bar, which was 100% whiskey.

"Nothing really, trying to survive, you know of anyone who can fix my hot water on my ship?" Riddick asked,

"Oh yeah, Blake can do that for ya in the morning, what are you doing with Lex anyway?' Max being protective,

"She's helping me find a friend, she keeps talking about how she and my friend are Astro-Twins, do you have any idea what she is talking about?" Riddick asked, Max took Riddick to his office to his computer. Max sat down and looked up Astro-Twins, he clicked on the pictures,

"Astro-Twins do not have to be in the same spot to die, okay, Lex is here at this club, your friend is on another planet, if your friend, say, gets herself in a knife fight and gets cut, so does Lex, and these are pictures of twins who have died at the same exact time, down to the same exact minute, just like their birth, they will both die at the same exact minute, you will lose your friend and we will lose our Lex, but if you were to save one of them, it would have to be your friend that is if it is Lex that is getting unexplained cuts on her body because Lex is her own person, she is just linked to your friend, but if that's the case, Lex will die, and there is nothing you can do," Max softly.

"What if I tried saving Lex?" Riddick strongly,

"Not even healing herbs could save Lex, she is not the one receiving the direct blows, you save anyone, it will have to be the one receiving the direct hits, but if you managed to heal your friend, life does not come back to the copy, which would be Lex, it doesn't work that way, I'm sorry Riddick," Max using Riddick's real name, Riddick pounded the table with his fist, making a crack in the desk, Max placed a hand on Riddick's shoulder.

"You love her, don't you?" Max seriously,

"I…I don't want her to die, I barely have humanity in me anymore, but I don't want to lose her, damn it, she doesn't think she is anyone in this world, she is, she is somebody to me," Riddick jerking out of the chair. Max grabbed him by the shoulders,

"You have to tell her, she has to know, take this with you, she will know you hold the truth," Max giving Riddick a locket.

"Go," Max patting him on the back, Riddick carried the locket in his clinched up hand and walked back to the bar, he walked onto the dance floor where Lex was dirty dancing with another man friend. Riddick came up in front of her, he had put the locket in his pocket for safe keeping, his goggles were off and his silvery mercury eyes were boring a hole through her icy blue eyes.

"C-ya later sexy," the guy noticing Riddick wanted a dance. Riddick let Lex start off dirty dancing with him, he stood in shock for a few minutes while she grinded her tight ass onto his crotch, which in return was showing his appreciation or at least trying to as he stood straight up in Riddick's pants.

"Come on big boy, I don't bite…hard," Lex whispered seductively in his ear, he growled, Lex turned around and put his hands on her hips as she ground into him,

"You know how to torture a man don't you?" Riddick growled out,

"Only when they want to be tortured," Lex leaning back on his chest, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she let his hands slide around on her body. He lowered his head right next to her ear and shoulder, she got tingles all over her as he breathed his warm breath over her ear and shoulder.

_~When did I start falling for this con?~ _Lex groaned, gently he kissed her shoulder and moved to her ear,

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" Riddick whispered in her ear. He felt her nod as she pulled him to a couch off to the side, she sat down and he sat down beside her, she threw her legs onto his lap,

"What do you want to talk about?" Lex relaxing.

"Lex, you are somebody, I care whether or not you die, I could never be with Jack, I still see Jack as this little kid I save off that planet, I do not know how to love, hell, I don't have much of humanity in me, but Max said he saw it in me, and it was for you, he told me to give you something and told me that I had to tell you, what I just told you, I don't want to lose you because I care about you," Riddick pulling out a locket from his pocket. Lex sat up, she got her feet off his lap. He could smell anger but also sadness,

"Take me to the ship, now," Lex strongly. They both left the club and walked in silence to the ship.

* * *

**The locket **

Lex went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer, she sat it down on the counter and sighed, she turned around and jumped up on the counter, Riddick leaned against the counter across from her.

"Its my mother's locket, I overheard Max and mom talking one night, she gave the locket to him, she said that whenever I did find someone or if a man ever came to Max and told him that they cared for me, Max was the one that had to approve of the man, which in return would give that man my mother's locket and that man would deem his words true by sealing his love confession with the locket that holds my mother's and my father's picture it because it would be like they were the ones that had approved," Lex opening the locket and staring at their faces. Riddick came over and slid in between her legs, slowly he took the necklace and unclasped it and hooked it around her neck. When he pulled away Lex looked him in the eye,

"This makes it so much harder, but the truth has to be told, I fell for you too, somewhere along the way, I love you Riddick, and I know I won't make it through this battle so, I want to make love with you, tonight," Lex seriously.

"Lex," Riddick wanting to say that he wouldn't let her die on him,

"You have only one choice, you would be stupid not to take it," Lex smirking as she gently touched his cheek and kissed his lips. Riddick grabbed her shoulders and held her at arms length,

"Lex are you sure you want to do this now?" Riddick seriously. Lex smiled and stared into his orbs,

"Riddick, when it comes to living life without regretting anything, I say what I want to say to people, what I feel for them before I have a chance of losing them, and when it comes to actions, I tell them and show them that I care, and it would do you some good if you learned that, sooner than later, I love you Riddick and I want this with you to show you how much I care about you, I know you love me and that's all that matters," Lex leading him to her bedroom.


End file.
